The Sheriff and the Sniper
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: Maya and Axton had been out in Lynchwood, finishing up their search for a "cursed gun" when they got an echo from the sheriff herself. Naturally, they accept her challenge...but they didn't think it would end like this.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) hey! Thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter is a little rushed.**

**please comment/review telling me anything I can do to improve.**

**enjoy and thanks again for reading! **

**- Marine) **

The two Vault Hunters walked across the sandy terrain to their shared way-point.

"You seem awfully smug about this." Maya commented passively and she spotted the sheriff's silhouette in the distance.

"Please mys, this is child's play!" He smiled broadly and cockily, as was his habit before going into battle. "I mean, a two-bit sheriff against two bad-asses? She'll be down in no time."

"If you say so." Maya sighed. She was always nervous before battle. Not about her skill, but rather her friends and how they would do.

"You worry to much." Axton smirked and walked ahead, climbing up the rusty latter to a nearby roof. Maya watched him go up with a "hmph", waiting until his weight was off before she got on the latter. They two reminded in silent, leave Maya's nagging to remember NOT to shoot the deputy, and Axton's "yeah, yeah, yeah". But he said it with a smile instead of an eye roll, because that was just how Maya was. She was the team mom. She kept them all in line with her stern voice, and kept this all alive with her healing ability.

So, needless to say, it caught Axton off guard when his usual cool-tempered friend growled over her shoulder at him.

"Stand back," she pulled out a Hyperion pistole (for extra irony, of course) and loaded it "she's mine."

He watched her and the sheriff walk towards each other on the roof tops. The sheriff's lips painted in a smug smirk and as raised her own weapon.

Both promptly dropped as Maya shot the other woman in the shoulder. And the siren was about to shoot again before a familiar voice came in on their echos.

"Hey- hey vault hunters!" It was Mordecai. He sounded rushed, scared... and maybe even sober."you've just shot the sheriff, right?"

Maya growled her response. It scared Axton even more, but Mordecai only took it as a yes.

"Uh- right well bring her to me, quickly."

"What- why?" Maya demanded, pistole still drawn and aimed at Jack's lover.

"Just DO it. Look, I'll- I'll double whatever you would have gotten from winning this!"

Axton and Maya shared a look then glanced at the wounded sheriff. She'd lost a lot of blood, but she still had enough energy to look as smug as ever.

"Hell, it's more money- and coming from Mordecai...this outta be a hell of a plan!" Axton's smirk returned

As soon as they got to the second floor of the crimson raiders H.Q. Mordecai rushed them.

"Hey vaul- WHAT were you THINKING carrying her like that!" The drunken sniper went from relived to angry, as if he actually carried about the woman Axton was carrying over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "GAH- whatever just hand her over."

Axton unsteadily put her back on her feet, only for her to fall forward. Mordecai caught her and pulled her up and close to him, saying something truxican smoothly and quietly in her ear.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take her to Zed's." he grunted "it's comin' outta your payment."

"That's not fair!" Axton reputed, crossing his arms.

"Carryin' a woman like she's a damn sack of manure after you shot 'er ain't fair." Maya crossed her arms, mocking Axton's pose, and retorted "we brought her to you like you asked, AFTER we shot her and AFTER she challenged us to a stand-off."

Mordecai didn't answer, he only picked the sheriff up bridal-style and turned away from them.

"Bastards." The sheriff muttered and she was carried down the stairs.

Axton and Maya only stared in utter confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Uh...sorry it's been so long since I've I updated this. **

**But I promise to do better- I've even got half of chapter 3 already done! **

**Ps- I take myself and my writing way too seriously...so if you see anything I need to tone down or anything I need to fix or change please review! (Or review for support :P)**

**but thank you so much for all the views and thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**- Marine**

Mordecai quickly headed for Zed's shortly after his confrontation with with the two vault hunters. He had thought that once he left H.Q. he could relax, but the stares from Sanctuary's citizens told him he would never get that chance. He sighed and held the Sheriff tighter as he began to coo to her.

She'd lost enough blood to prohibit her from saying anything to attempt to tell him to calm down and grow up (because she sure as hell wasn't the type to coo.) But he stopped once he noticed her bitter facial expressions.

"Finally." He muttered, opening to door to Zed's clinic. He shuttered as he looked around. The blood on the floor, the flickering light that served as a tomb stone for moths, the cramping space covered in grime...

Yeah.

Not his thing. His thing was looking at the vast terrain of Pandora thought the cite of his sniper-riffle, his trigger finger itching as his prey came into view-

But he couldn't think of that now. A much as he wanted to pretend he wasn't in this hellhole of a clinic he had to be present. He had to focus on her and making sure she was okay.

"Welcome, what can I do ya for?" Zed asked, covering a limp body on his operating table with a blood-stained cloth. Mordecai looked down at the sheriff and Zed nodded. He pushed the limp body off the operating table and signaled for the hunter to place the sniper down.

He quickly got to looking at her shoulder.

"What does it look like? How bad is it?" Mordecai growled. Seeing her in this much pain had made him testy.

Zed only looked up "I'm legally required to tell you I'm not-"

"Yeah, YEAH, I know. Just HELP her." The doctor nodded, then began to shuffled about the small space. He rummaged for various clear bag of half empty or yellowing fluid. Mordecai cringed as he hooked them up to the sheriff. Zed sat back on her wounded side, fully removing her top two layers of clothing to fully see the bullet wound. Tried to be careful of the now exposed wound as the brought a menacing tool towards it.

Before it could even touch her skin the Sheriff made a small whining noise, casing Mordecai to turn away.

He couldn't stand the sight of this.

In the decade he had spent on Pandora Mordecai bad seen his fare share of wounds and blood (and inthralls). But it was different when it was her.

Everything was different when it was her.

He had felt the same for two women before her.

He had nearly lost himself when Moxxi got the flu nine years ago.

He had nearly gotten sick when Lilith's leg was almost ripped off by a skag.

He cared too much about people.

He cared too much about them.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a cold hand brushing his. Instinctively he took it, and kissed it to comfort her.

Zed raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. He knew from pas experience to never question someone sleeping with the enemy.

"Well, looks like the sheriff is gonna be alright."


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**This is just little maya and Axton thing I felt like adding to the story...just...cause...**

**so yeah. I don't know where I want to go with this scene in the future..so we'll see...**

**thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comment with anything I need to improve! - Marine **

Maya eventually calmed down after Mordecai left with the Sheriff.

She muttered an apology to Axton an did what she always did when anything bothered her: she disappeared amongst Sanctuary's rooftops.

And, of course, Axton did what he always did when something bothered Maya: he went looking for her.

"Again?" She gave a frustrated sigh as her legs swung off the edge of the hotel.

"Yes again." Axton smiled and sat next to her. She should learn he wouldn't give up. "So, what's got you in a mood?"

"It's just- we wasted all day looking for a cursed gun that's not even cursed."

"And?"

"AND- I'm just tired of all this superstitious bullshit." Axton nodded. They'd all heard the echoes of her Jack had spread around the wildlife preserve. They knew why she refused to go near the church in the desert and he knew why she was pissed now. They knew how the brotherhood used her.

"I get it...but you can't get pissed off every time someone has a belief."

"I don't. I only get pissed off when people- Marcus- uses their beliefs to make money."

Axton nodded, again. His input didn't matter that much. She just needed to vent. He understood that. He wished he'd learned to listen to women earlier...before...with Sarah.

"Not everyone is as selfish as you make them out to be." He said. It was more brash than he meant it to be, but maya didn't notice (or didn't care).

"Maybe not." She sighed, watching the sun set.

"Maybe not." He replied watching her watch it.


End file.
